The Path Between Light and Darkness
by Grendel33
Summary: Master Urthru of the Jedi High Council has taken two padawans under his watchful gaze. Over the course of their apprenticeship, Chaous and Darzo have become like brothers. But,when the time for their Trials is upon them, will they be able to stay friends?


**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Star Wars or any of its associated elements. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This is my first time writing fanfiction. If you find fault with anything, please review on what you did not like and I will try to improve it. Thank You and enjoy.

Chapter One

The air was still inside the training facility as the two padawans stood waiting for the command to begin. An old man with a flowing beard, dressed in simple robes walked between the two men and came to a stop as he stood in front of them. As he studied the two men's faces, there was a look in his eye that seemed to say the he had seen this exact scene before him numerous times before.

The first man was dressed similarly to his elder. He looked upon his master with a calm that few his age could achieve. His master noticed however, that though the young man's outer appearance was calm, his inner thoughts were full of negative emotions. The second man was the complete opposite. He carried around himself an aura of violence and emotion. The anticipation for the fight was clearly worn on his face. His robes were made from black armorweave, with pieces of obsidian armor covering his forearms and shoulders.

As the old man continued to study the two men, the man in black suddenly spoke out.

" Come on you old geezer. Start the match already."

The other man whirled around in shock. "Chaous, show respect to Master Urthru. He will start the match when he believes that we are both ready. Do not rush him."

"You just scared that you are going to lose Darzo." Chaous taunted.

"Lose to you, Chaous? Please. Do you really think that you have the skills to beat one as skilled as I?" Darzo said with a wave of his hand.

"You are a fool, Darzo. I can kick your ass with or without my lightsaber any day of the week." Chaous replied while glaring at his fellow padawan.

"That is most likely true. However, a person of your lineage should know his place and not try achieving what he can't possibly reach." Darzo replied with a snobbish tone.

" A person of my lineage?' snarled Chaous. " I'll show you what a person of my lineage can do, you son of a bitch." Chaous' eyes began to change from their normal black to a fiery red. As Master Urthru noticed the change, he interjected himself between the two padawans.

"DARZO! CHAOUS!" Master Urthru yelled. " You two are almost ready for your trials. I will not have you two squabbling like a couple of younglings." He turned to look at Chaous." I have told you many times to control you anger. Anger is the fastest path to the dark side."

"I apologize Master, I let my emotions get the better of me." Chaous said as Darzo failed to smother a snigger.

"Chaous is not the only one at fault here, Darzo." Master Urthru stated as he turned to face Darzo. "If you abandoned your pride in your skills and heritage, this would not have happened. Being prideful is another way for you to fall into the dark side's grasp."

"We are sorry Master. Please forgive our insolence." Chaous and Darzo said with their heads bowed.

" That is better, my apprentices." Master Urthru said with a smile." Now, I want you both to clear your minds of all the negative emotions. Let the Force flow through. Let it calm you and prepare for the sparring session that is to come."

Chaous and Darzo closed their eyes and began to breath deeply. Soon, all the negative energy that had filled the training facility was replaced with the calm essence of the Force.

"Good, now you both will prove to me that you are worthy of beginning your trials that if succeeded will grant the right to be called Knights. You will spar with each other, with everything you can muster. If the match becomes to heated, as it did moments earlier, I will step in and stop the match. However, if it does become heated, it will show me that you are still not ready for your trials and I will postpone them until a time I feel that you both are ready." Master Urthru looked up at his apprentice's faces and smiled. "I have faith in the both of you. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you, Master" Chaous and Darzo replied. The two padawans then bowed to their master and bowed. They then turned toward each other and bowed again. Chaous drew his lightsaber first. It came to life with a flash of darkness. The blade was of pure black energy and it made a slightly louder humming noise as if to say that it was excited for the fight to come.

Darzo's lightsaber burst forth a blade of blue. It looked like a regular lightsaber, but the hilt was adorned with various trinkets of Darzo's accomplishments. Master Urthru raised his arm high in the air and brought it forcefully. His voice boomed as he gave the command. "YOU MAY NOW BEGIN".

**Author's Note**: That's Chapter One. I hoped you enjoy it. Like I said above please review on what you thought of it so far. I will probably release the next chapter as soon as possible.

_Grendel33_


End file.
